


Coffee Granuels

by Fearless_leaderr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre Les Amis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_leaderr/pseuds/Fearless_leaderr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Third and finally, I don't give a shit about who you want to bang Courf. It's been a long fucking day, I have coffee granules down my boxers and I want to go home and sleep forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Granuels

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble time

It was a Saturday evening and there was coffee granules all over the counter. Small, evil little things that were in places Enjolras didn't think coffee granules should be. In his hair, in his shoes, down his jeans. 

The last customer had just been served and the blond was just desperate to get home. It had been a long day, and the cafe had been short staffed, with only him and Cosette turning up. He had let her leave at six, as she had a date with a boy she had only met once before. Marius, or something along those lines. This left him alone to serve a steady stream of snappy university kids, who were just as tired as him.

Throwing down the rag onto the counter he ran a hand through his wild hair, looking up as the door bell rang. Upon seeing Courfeyrac enter he sagged, leaning against the worktop with his elbows. 

"Courf" he greeted through a yawn, giving a half arsed wave in the boys general direction. 

The drama student, he observed, was practically thrumming with pent up energy. His satchel swayed from side to side as he made his way up to the counter, and there was a red tint across his friends freckled cheeks as if he had just ran here. Perhaps he had.

"Enjyyyyy" the boy whined in response, pulling out a stool and flopping onto it dramatically. 

Enjolras resisted rolling his eyes, bracing himself comfortably on his elbows. He would be here for a while.

\--

"-and he was so beautiful Enj! Like a sexy Liberian. And his hair, and his face! And ughhh. And his name is Combeferre. How amazing is that? He's got such a fascinating name." The brunette trails off for a moment, his eyes glassy. "Did I mention he was beautiful?"

By now, Enjolras has been listening to his friend talk about the medical student for fifteen minutes, and a headache is beginning to develop.

"Courf, as much as your love life interests me, it doesn't. You like a new person every week."

"No, it's not like that this time. He's perfect! I'm in love. I am, it's happened."

The blond resists slamming his face into the table top. "Okay, okay. You're in love with him, that's great. But I don't think Ferre-"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold the bus. Ferre? How do you know him?" Courfeyrac narrows his eyes. "You don't like him, do you? I'll fight you Enjolras. He's mine, I found him first. And what about poor Grantaire, what's he going to do? I need to go break it to him, my friend's a dirty cheat. I'm appalled Enjolras. Disgusted."

This time, the blond doesn't resist. His head hits the counter with a dull thud and he groans, exasperated. 

"First of all, I'm not going to fight you because I don't want to date Ferre. He's in my politics and modern studies class. And second of all, to cheat on Grantaire I would have to be dating him. Which I don't. And I wouldn't. Cheat on him, that is." He pauses a moment, his cheeks flushing. 

"Third and finally, I don't give a shit about who you want to bang Courf. It's been a long fucking day, I have coffee granules down my boxers and I want to go home and sleep forever. So please, spare me the gory details about where you want to put your dick this week and go bother Cosette or Joly."

Courfeyrac blinks a few times, and for a second Enjolras thinks he might have gone to far. An apology is about to stumble from his mouth when a smirk breaks across the other students face.

"You'd date R? Can I be your best man? How many children are you having? I think the first one should be called-" 

The metallic thud off a coffee jar bouncing off his head silences his smug tirade.


End file.
